First Love
by chibi-excel
Summary: Prussia has liked Canada for awhile now, Canada has liked him since they met at France's when he was little. They are both too awkward to do anything about it...until Romano gives them an oh-so-eloquent push in the right direction. Oneshot. Prucan Spamano


Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...but ooohhh if i did...

**Patriotic**

Prussia's POV:

The ex-nation Prussia watches with an intense stare as the 'invisible' nation Canada argues with his brother. He knows the boy thanks to France, they were introduced when Canada was still very small and they actually hit it off quite well. Of course, since Canada was young he probably hit it off with everyone he met. A frown comes to the Prussian's lips at that thought. The boy surely doesn't remember him, either. Canada was very young when Prussia was…when Prussia was still a nation.

While he enjoyed looking at the boy, in a very non-stalkerish kind of way mind you, he also felt a little sad watching him. The boy should have all these opportunities, all these friends, but he doesn't. He's friends with that Cuban guy that Prussia hates, not even remotely out of jealousy, and has also somehow become alarmingly close to Romano. That friendship is fine, though. After all, Romano is madly in love with Spain. They've been dating since god knows when. Casting aside that illegal-looking relationship, Prussia goes back to focusing on Canada.

Prussia is awesome, naturally, but he still has yet to talk to Canada. Today he will, though. Otherwise Canada will go cry to Romano about how mean his brother is and Spain will come cry to him about how Romano spends all his time with Canada. Getting out of the bush he totally wasn't hiding behind, Prussia walks up and goes to say something when Canada runs off crying. Looks like he's too late.

* * *

Canada's POV:

Canada sighs and heads to Romano's hotel room for the world conference they had. He and Romano are actually alike in a lot of ways. Granted their attitudes are complete opposites, but they have similar circumstances, which is what brought them together in the first place. No other country understands Canada's pain like Romano, because like him Romano is also overshadowed by his brother. No one really notices either of them and when they actually notice Romano it isn't in a good way.

Romano once told him that when he was little, before he told Spain of his feelings, all Romano ever wanted was to have at least one person who loved him. Canada knows how that feels. Although, unlike Romano, he still doesn't have anyone like that. He lets out a sad sigh and knocks on the boy's door. After some noises that sound like someone falling, most likely Romano pushing Spain off of him, the door opens and Canada locks eyes with a now pouting Spain. "Hey Mattie! Oh…you look sad…you wanna come in and talk to Lovi then, right?" Canada nods silently and Spain pats him on the head before leaving.

Romano gets off the couch and meets up with his friend at the doorway looking at him with the scowl he wears to hide worry. "What happened, Matthew?" Canada frowns and sits on the couch with Romano. "I can't take it anymore Romano…I'm just so lonely…" Romano frowns and awkwardly pats the fellow country on the back. "W-well…how about asking that guy out that you liked?" Canada blushes a little, there was only one person he had ever had any feelings for and it was someone he hadn't seen since he was young.

Prussia, or Gilbert, is his name and Canada fell in love with him when he was still living with France. He has never told anyone but Romano, mainly because America would laugh at him and he's pretty sure Cuba has a crush on him. Hell, even telling Romano happened on accident. He was at the Italian's house drinking wine, Romano loves his wine, when he got crazy drunk and informed Spain he has nothing to be jealous about with him and Romano since Canada will only love Prussia. This of course threw the other two for a loop.

Spain got all excited and practically started planning Canada and Prussia's wedding right then and there and Romano just kind of stared at him as if it was impossible for someone as innocent as Canada to actually be in love. "I-I can't…just tell him…he doesn't remember me. I know he doesn't." Canada says sadly and Romano groans. "I doubt he doesn't remember you. Besides, how will you know if you don't even try? If you live like a coward you'll have a disappointing life." Romano points out and Canada frowns. "Aren't you being a hypocrite? You only told Spain your feelings because of a fluke. You're just as much of a coward." The blonde argues and Romano glares at him.

"Matthew, I swear to god, if you don't tell him yourself I will drag you over to the albino bastard's hotel room and MAKE you do it." Romano threatens and Canada gets nervous. When Romano threatens something, where he doesn't have to really do anything, he means it. "R-Romano! I can't!" Canada gasps and Romano groans, grabbing the blonde's arm. "I'm not going to let you keep dragging your ass on this. If you don't get the man you want, a creepy one will try to take you." The blond rolls his eyes. "Please don't be mean to Cuba like that." "I'm sorry, but the bastard is fucking annoying. He wants in your pants, man." Romano says and Canada rolls his eyes. "What if that's what Prussia wants?"

The brunette shrugs. "You love Prussia. While I hate him, if he's what you want, then it's fine. But Cuba is of no interest to you, and he's a huge man whore." Canada looks at Romano confused. "Isn't Prussia one, too?" Romano scoffs. "No, he talks big but he's…well…let's just say he's all talk." Before Matthew can ask him to elaborate, they are in front of Prussia's room.

* * *

Prussia's POV:

"GIILLL~! Why can't I get alone time with my little Lovi anymore~? Little Mattie is always so upset!" Spain whines and Prussia rolls his eyes. At least he gets to be with the person he loves. "You know…you love Mattie, right?" The Spaniard asks and Prussia blushes a little. "Y-yeah…I do…" Spain's eyes light up and he leans closer to his friend. "YOU SHOULD ASK HIM OUT!" Prussia goes bright red. "I-I want to! B-but-! But-! HE KEEPS RUNNING OFF TO YOUR DAMNED BOYFRIEND!" Spain sighs and sits back. "I know…it's so cruel…I can't even have sex with Lovi after meetings anymore because Mattie is always coming over!"

Prussia crosses his arms and glares at his friend. How could anyone complain about being near Canada? It's just preposterous. Yes, that's right, Prussia knows big words. "You're boyfriend knows I love Canada, right?" Prussia asks and Spain smiles, nodding. "He does. Lovi even approves, actually~! He would much rather have you near him than Cuba! Ahhh, Lovi hates Cuba so much~! I don't know why, though…Lovi said something about Cuba being mean to him when he was little…but I think he just hates Cuba because I do." Spain says, prattling on about how much Romano loves him and how protective the boy is and all this other shit Prussia REALLY doesn't care about. Especially since he's heard it about twenty five times. This month.

"BUT! At any rate! You should totally ask him out today! We can all have dinner together! Oh! Let's go right-!" Spain gets cut off by loud, annoyed sounding, knocks at Prussia's door. The albino opens the door, ready to yell at whoever it is for interrupting their plans, when his eyes lock with a pisses Romano holding onto Canada's hand tightly. Prussia's eyes wander to Canada, who is staring at the ground in embarrassment. He's so cute!

"Um…come in you two…" Prussia says and Romano shakes his head. "I'm here to trade." He gently pushes Canada into Prussia's arms and walks into the room, grabbing Spain's hand. "You take him and I'll take this." Romano says, leading a beaming Spain out of the room. "Lovi's so cute taking charge~!" After the couple leaves Prussia looks down at Canada, still in his arms. He coughs awkwardly and lets the boy go. "U-um…would you like to come into my room…?" Canada blushes, staring at the ground and nods. "O-ok…" He leads the boy into his room and onto his bed, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Y-you've grown quite a bit since I saw you at France's house…" Prussia says nervously and Canada looks at him shocked. "Y-you remember me…?" The Canadian asks and Prussia nods. "Of course I do! I remember all awesome things!" "I-I'm not…America, you know…" Canada mumbles and Prussia grins, taking his hand. "I know you aren't, Canada." The blonde lets out a small squeak and stares down at their hands. "U-um…P-Prussia…I was…um…w-well…R-Romano told me to…" Prussia looks at the boy curiously. "Romano told you to what?" The Canadian looks away nervously. "T-told me to…t-tell you…how…I...f-f…eel…"

Prussia blushes a little and feels his heart race in anticipation. "How you feel…? About what?" Canada covers his face in embarrassment. "Th-that…j-je t'aime…" Prussia stares at him in shock. "M-me…?" The Canadian nods. "O-oui…" Prussia's heart practically does summersaults as the man smiles stupidly at the younger nation. "Et toi, tu m'aimes? P-Prussia…?" Canada mumbles and Prussia takes his hands into his. "Je t'aime à la folie. And call me Gilbert, if I can call you Birdie..."

The blonde looks at him meekly. "B-birdie…? I-if…I can call you…G-Gil…" Prussia's eyes light up and he nods. "Of course, birdie~!" "So…um…d-do we…kiss…now?" Canada asks and Prussia gulps nervously. "U-urm….th-that…would…make sense…" They both look away from each other in awkward silence. As Prussia runs through the possibilities of how to kiss the younger nation a hand suddenly grabs his shirt. Canada looks up at him in determination before leaning up and shyly pressing a kiss to the man's nose. "A-AH! S-sorry! I meant to kiss your lips, I just-!" Prussia silences him by wrapping a hand around the back of the stuttering blonde's head and carefully pulling him into a quick kiss.

"You're so cute, Canada, just like I remember you…" He murmurs against the boy's lips before closing the gap again, awkwardly deepening the kiss. Canada moans into the kiss as Prussia lays him down on the bed. "G-Gil…um…" Prussia blushes and quickly sits up, placing his hands in the air. "S-sorry! I got…carried away…" Canada smiles at him as he sits up as well. "I-I understand, but…I'm not as…experienced as you…" Prussia gulps nervously. "R-right…I am pretty experienced…"

* * *

Canada's POV:

The blonde's excitement suddenly fades and a question he doesn't want to know the answer to escapes his lips. "Like…with…Hungary…?" Prussia looks at him confused. "Hungary? What about her?" Canada gulps nervously, mentally kicking himself for saying it. "Y-you…dated her in the past, right…? Th-that's what people say…" Prussia looks at Canada in horror and the blonde flinches a little. It's true, of course it's true, they grew up together after all. "Who would lie and say something so awful?" Prussia exclaims, disgust now on his face. "Huh…? It's a lie…?" Canada asks confused and Prussia nods.

"YES IT'S A LIE! She was, is, one of my best friends! I could NEVER date one of them! Yes, she was a chick and that was a bit awkward, but she was really just one of the guys! But, you know, with boobs..." Prussia says, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of boobs, and Canada smiles. "Really? Then…what about the rumor that you and Austria-?" "DON'T finish that sentence. No way in hell I would date someone so boring! I'm too awesome for that!" The albino says and Canada goes to ask him something else before Prussia quickly interrupts him. "I never dated France, either. Or Spain, obviously. Whoever is giving you this information is a liar."

Canada thinks for a minute. Those were basically the only people Prussia really knew back then, aside from Switzerland and Canada KNOWS they never dated. So if you rule out all of them…who is left? "…Gil…could it be…that you've never dated anyone before…?" The blonde asks innocently and notices Prussia beginning to freak out. "O-OF COURSE I HAVE! TH-THE AWESOME ME HAD PEOPLE BEGGING! I HAD OFFERS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Canada smiles and leans over to the panicking ex-nation, kissing him quickly and effectively calming him down. "I'm glad…I'm your first." Prussia blushes and looks at the boy.

"I-I did get a lot of offers, you know! Ask anyone! Except the person you got that other information from…B-but I was-am-popular! I just never wanted anyone…u-until…I met…y-you…" The albino mumbles and Canada's smile brightens as he jumps in the man's arms. "I love you, Gil!" Prussia smiles and wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "Ich liebe dich, Birdie." He grabs the boy's chin and tilts it up, bringing him into a kiss. Canada smiles against his lips as the older nation deepens the kiss, pushing the younger nation down on the bed again.

Strangely enough, Canada is ok with it now. Maybe because now there's nothing to be jealous of…n-not that he was jealous! He is old enough to know that this sort of thing is VERY rare! Practically impossible! Only ever being with one person is unheard of in these times, after all. But at any rate, whatever the reason, he now relaxes into Prussia's touch as the man runs a hand under his shirt.

He wraps an arm around Prussia's neck and brings his other hand into the man's surprisingly soft hair, pulling him closer. Prussia lets out a moan into their kiss before sliding Canada's shirt up past his chest. He then breaks their kiss and leans down, licking and sucking at the boy's nipples, earning small moans from the blonde. "G-Gil~" Canada moans out, his grip tightening on the albino's hair. Prussia smiles against the boy's chest and begins to trail kisses down his chest and stomach, until he reaches the hem of his pants.

"C-can…I take them off…? I-it's totally awesome if you don't want to! I won't-!" Canada cuts Prussia off by reaching down and beginning to unbutton his own pants. Not that he is in a hurry or anything. Prussia smirks at this and moves Canada's hands away, slowly taking the boy's pants and boxers off on his own. After this he removes his own pants and both their shirts. Prussia doesn't wear underwear, evidently. Which Canada does NOT find totally hot in a weird way.

After looking at one another for a moment, Prussia leans down and kisses the boy quickly before kissing down his neck, chest, and stomach. He reaches the Canadian's length and licks it teasingly before taking it in his mouth, making the blonde moan loudly at the foreign touch. "G-Gil~!" After a few minutes Prussia pulls away, earning a small whimper from Canada. "Ohh don't worry, Birdie. I'll make you feel good again real soon." Canada blushes a deep red. "G-Gil-! That's…!" He goes silent when Prussia reaches into a drawer, pulling out a bottle. "Wh-why do you have that…?" Canada asks skeptically and Prussia laughs.

"Kesese! You're such a jealous little boy, birdie! It's not lube, its lotion. I don't have lube…so this will have to do." Prussia says and Canada frowns. "O-oh…sorry…" "It's okay, Birdie. I like that you're so strangely possessive." The albino says before kissing him again as he rubs the lotion on his fingers. Not breaking the kiss, Prussia slowly enters a finger into Canada, causing the blonde to squirm uncomfortably. Prussia slowly moves his finger in and out, going deeper in each time before he adds the second one, earning a small gasp from the boy underneath him. "I'm sorry, Birdie…" He apologizes, placing butterfly kisses on the boy's face. "I-it's ok, Gil…" Canada mumbles and Prussia goes back to repeating his earlier actions until he hits that sensitive bundle of nerves.

The blonde moans loudly and arches into the touch. "O-oui~! Gil!" Prussia looks at him confused for a second, before remembering what France taught him about sex with guys. He then continues to hit that spot, quickening his pace and earning more moans and whimpers from the boy underneath him. "M-mon dieu!" Canada gasps before Prussia adds his third finger, making the boy wince. He slows down his pace again, waiting for it to not hurt his Canadian anymore. Once the boy stops wincing, Prussia goes back to hitting that spot and driving the Canadian crazy.

Finally Prussia pulls his fingers out and lathers the lotion on his length before slowly entering the boy, earning him a small cry of pain. It isn't the rumored 'five meters' THANK GOD, but it's still pretty big. Prussia waits for a few minutes as Canada gets used to it before he begins to slowly thrust into him. Soon Prussia finds that special spot again, quickly distracting Canada from the pain. "A-ahhh~! G-Gil!" Canada moans as he thrusts up toward the Prussian. The older man moans and grabs Canada's hips, thrusting harder into him. "O-oh god…Birdie…"

Canada wraps his legs around Prussia's waist and continues to meet the man's thrusts with his own, small noises of pleasure escaping his lips. Prussia clumsily kisses the boy, both moaning against the other's lips at the foreign feeling. "G-Gil-! I-I'm gonna…!" Canada gasps out and Prussia reaches down, stroking his length in time with their thrusts until they both reach their climax.

After they both catch their breath a little, Prussia kisses Canada on the forehead and brings him under the covers to sleep. "I love you, Birdie." "I-I love you, too…Gil…" Canada mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Later:

Prussia and Canada meet up with Spain and Romano for dinner. "Why are you two so…happy?" Romano asks wearily and Canada beams. "Because we're dating now!" The brunette frowns in annoyance. "No shit Sherlock. You seem to have an air of something else around you, though…I'm afraid to ask…but…did you two…?" "YES!" Canada says happily and Romano twitches. "YOU TWO TOOK A NAP! YOU SON OF A BITCH! SPAIN AND I DIDN'T GET TO TAKE A NAP THANKS TO SOMEONE'S RETARDED-ASS FRENCH BUDDY BUT YOU TWO DID? THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

The blonde looks over to Spain confused. "…Does he really mean nap…?" Spain laughs a little. "Si~! Sadly, he does!" Prussia snickers a little. "Kesesese! Romano's so dense! He can't even put together the fact we totally had awesome sex!" Romano falls silent and stares at Prussia wide eyed. "…You…what…?" "Uhoh…" Canada and Spain mumble in unison before Romano begins throwing things at Prussia. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" "B-BUT BIRDIE WANTED IT!" Prussia argues and Romano ignores it. "DIIIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

A/N: ...My first story of Prussia and Canada as the main couple...and countries...lD I still couldn't help but write about Spain and Romano...(Canada and Romano are alluding to another story I wrote for how Romano and Spain got together, btw.) Um...yeah...I'm exhausted...so that's all I've got to say...PEACE! I'M OUT!


End file.
